


That Word

by thenextchapter



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: But Jacob does the same to Edward, Edward says nasty things to Jacob, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, this is old and im sorry if its terrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25743736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenextchapter/pseuds/thenextchapter
Summary: Edward says some nasty words to Jacob during sex and ends up making Jacob leave
Relationships: Jacob Black/Edward Cullen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 126





	That Word

**Author's Note:**

> I found this on my computer recently and with the new book Midnight Sun out now I thought it'd be fun to post these! Reading Midnight Sun is bringing back memories from Middle and High School *sigh*. 
> 
> I have not edited this, only briefly read through for any major errors. Keep in mind this is probably 10+ years old... So I'm sorry if my writing is terrible haha
> 
> Enjoy the Jakeward! (I think that's what it was called??)

_Mongrel._

That word kept running through his mind, resurfacing memories he never wanted to relive again. That word sent him running away from his mate—his loving, beautiful mate who was always was there for him whenever he needed him. Jumping out the window and phasing to head towards the woods for privacy to cry. That one simple word spoken in the heat of passion, though it wasn’t with hatred it was still demeaning to Jacob.

They had been together for three years, and it was the best years of Jacob’s life. Edward had said the same even though he’d lived for over 100 years. Their love-making was rough this night, sweat clung to their bodies and Edward fucked him hard and vampire-fast, but in the heat of the moment Edward had uttered the one word that sent Jacob running.

/FB/

The bed creaked with their movements, threatening to break apart. If it did, neither would notice. Edward thrust into Jacob in quick jerks, hands gripped onto his waist, bruising. Jacob huffed and whined and he threw his head back against the pillows, and wrapped his legs tighter around the vampire’s back to bring him closer.

Edward grunted at the deeper feeling. “Ah, Jake. I love you so much, you fucking mongrel!”

Jacob gasped, yanking his warm body away from Edward’s and his dick was yanked from the tight hole. Jake glared at the vampire through his teary eyes. “Edward, you—why did…” Then he abruptly turned without a though t and jumped out the nearest window he quickly opened as flashes of previous encounters of that word filtered in his head.

/FB/

Jacob was lying on the cold forest grass, naked but non-caringly so, staring up at the crescent moon with bloodshot eyes. He wondered why it mattered so much. It was just a word, and because of his stupidity he’d ruined a good night with his mate. Yeah, before he became mates with Edward they used to fight, and those fight involved a lot of name calling that stuck with him. Mongrel, monster, mutt, and dog. He called Edward a bloodsucker and monster, and most of the time a leech. But then they got to know each other and Jacob found out that Edward wasn’t a monster; he was the kindest and most caring person he’d ever met. He tried so hard to not be a monster like some of the human blood drinkers, and his whole family tried so hard.

They were not monsters. Edward was not a monster.

It made his chest ache back then, when Edward called him such names. He was just a teenager, and words were sharper than any knife, fiercer than any physical wound he could receive. He’d cried each night after their encounters, thinking himself a beast and not right to be in the world.

Edward probably hated him now; it had been a while since they’d made love so intensely. He’d even been thinking that the handcuffs would be brought out—special ones that were made specifically for him, and he couldn’t break them easily. He’d broken a dozen of the regular ones before they found these. Now their night was ruined.

_Dammit! I was an idiot!_

“No. I was.”

Jacob sat up abruptly, seeing Edward standing between two trees just ahead of him. He was looking down at him, his eyes melancholy. “Edward.”

Using his inhuman speed he moved to kneel right in front of him and hold Jake’s hot cheek with his palm. “I'm sorry for saying that, Jacob. It probably brought back horrible memories.”

Jacob gasped, staring into topaz eyes. It was something he had always blocked out of his mind, the memories of those days. Edward had gotten it out of him a few months after they got together but now it was resurfacing.

Jacob sobbed, hands trembling as he wrapped his arms around his lover. “Edward…”

Edward kissed his forehead, his hands rubbing the hot trembling back. “Shh, Jake, it’s okay now.”

_It’s all okay now, Edward’s here and he’s not mad. Damnit, stop fucking crying on him!_

Edward knew he was an idiot for even thinking about calling him such things again. It hurt to remember the emotional abuse he put Jake through; it nearly killed the poor thing. He had felt nothing being called leech or bloodsucker because he didn’t care to recognize Jacob then, and he was a bloodsucker. However, when he returned the childish name calling, it wounded Jacob in a way Edward would never understand.

His mind suddenly traveled back to when Jacob admitted what those words meant to him. It was also the first time he had seen Jacob cry, and he made sure to try and stop that from ever happening again as it was sight that caused him to feel the deepest of pains, almost deeper than hunger for blood.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

/FB/

Jacob had been with the bronze-haired vampire for three months, several months after Bella had been changed to a vampire Edward and Bella found their relationship didn’t work as well as it had when she was human. One day it had resulted in an imprint and a great love and great attraction between the two males.

The shifters mind screamed at him to get to the Cullen’s as he tore through the woods towards the mansion. But he didn’t want to see Edward, he wanted to see Bella. He trusted her more, and it wasn’t something he would talk to Edward about and would try to keep away from the vampire as long as he possibly could.

It was at midnight when he arrived. Jacob didn’t knock on the door; he simply walked inside and smiled at the Cullen’s around him as he went upstairs to visit with Bella. He even passed by Edward without a hello, a kiss, or even a simple nod.

Edward was instantly concerned for Jake because he was blocking his thoughts, desperately trying not to let anything slip.

“Jake, what are you thinking?” Edward asked as he followed Jake to Bella’s room.

“Nothing, Ed. It’s not important.” He turned and smiled that shinny smile to distract, but it didn’t work. 

Edward grabbed his arms and not-so-gently pinned him to the wall. “I know when things are troubling you with or without my abilities, Jacob. And whenever you block your thoughts I know without a single doubt something is troubling you,” he hissed. He saw Jake’s brown eyes, a hint of fright in them, and took a deep breath to calm down. He would never truly harm Jacob. He smiled, speaking again with a gentle tone. “Tell me what is worrying you, Jake. Please, I will help. All you have to do is open up your mind; you don’t even have to speak if you don’t want to.”

Jake hesitated, but eventually his eye closed, freeing thoughts for Edward to hear and see.

Edward was given several images of himself. When he looked at his self from Jake’s point of view he noticed how terrifying he appeared to be. His eyes wide with anger, hands in tight fists, his body poised to attack, and deadly teeth clenched and revealed. He was a monster in Jake’s eyes, or at least he used to be.

But that wasn’t what was causing Jake to be upset.

He was given more of Jake’s memory of him. This time words came with images of his monstrous self, each time he spoke.

_“You are a disgusting mutt.”_

_“You dogs are nothing, nothing but repulsive creatures in my eyes.”_

_“I see you again, mongrel, and I will tear you apart.”_

_“If you dare step near her again you will be ripped apart by my hands. You’re only a stupid little pup, Jacob Ephriam Black.”_

When he was blocked again, still feeling more sorrow from Jake in his expression and mind, he let go of his arms to touch his face gently. His thumbs caressed the skin beneath his eyes to sooth him. “Jacob, please. Show me more.”

With a shaky sigh, Jake nodded.

He gave Edward an image of his face in the mirror, where he was crying one night after Edward called him disgusting and a mutt. The mirror was a bit foggy; he just got out of the shower. It was only one month before they would become a mated couple. His tears never stopped, and he just watched his reflection without moving. He wondered why he was even shedding a tear over Edward Cullen when he was just a bloodsucker.

_ Damn, they won’t stop,  _ he’d thought, trying to wipe them away with his hands. _Why do these names hurt me? No! They don’t hurt me, words can’t hurt me. It’s like that old saying. Words will never hurt me. But, maybe if a vampire says them they can. Fuck, I don’t understand!_

His hand touched the mirror, wiping across his eyes. _Why is what a damn bloodsucker says bothering me?_ He paused to look deep in his own mirrored eye. _Why are you under my skin, Edward?_ he asked his reflection.

The block was up once more, and as Edward got back from reliving what Jake had gone through he saw Jacob crying just as he was in that memory. So he pulled him close and took him into his room, for Jake wouldn’t wish anyone else to see him cry.

“Jacob, why did calling you some names hurt you so terribly?” Edward asked.

Jacob had stopped crying, but he was still in Edward’s safe embrace huddled close to his neck. He spoke through his mind. _ Some names, Edward? They weren’t just names. I went through so many fights with you, I could handle that, it was fighting and I was good at it. But when you called me ‘mongrel’ I felt like something stabbed me through my chest._

When Edward felt Jacob tremble he pulled him closer, gently caressing his back. “I'm sorry, my love.”

Jacob closed his eyes to nestle deeper in Edward’s shirt _. The mental abuse you put me through back then was more than I could ever take. I am a teenager, even if I don’t look it, and it went overboard and I lost myself. My self-esteem was as low as it could ever get. I cried like a little baby each night, Edward. You humiliated me, calling me those demeaning dog names._

“Why couldn’t I see that? You can’t have blocked it out so well.”

_ I did. It was my most guarded secret. I didn’t want my pack mates to know I cried over you, a  _ leech _. And I definitely didn’t want you to know. Tell me, did it hurt you as it did for me to hear those names?_

“No. If you remember I thought I was a monster. So those words meant nothing because I already knew they were true. You only showed me that I was correct in my thoughts.”

Jacob gasped and sat up to look into Edward’s eyes. He was joking, he had to be joking. “Ed, you’re not a monster. I love you.”

Edward smiled wide. “I know, Jake. I meant to say that before I fell in love with you I thought that, but then our lives melded together and we realized our true feelings for each other.” He held the younger close, whispering sweet nothings in his ear the rest of the night until the shifter fell asleep.

/FB/

As he held the crying shifter in his arms once more, he promised himself to never say those things or think them again. “Shhh, my love, I'm so incredibly sorry. It’s all right now.” He rocked him a bit back and forth, trying anything to stop his precious lover’s sobs.

Jacob nodded wordlessly into the vampire’s neck. _I love you._

“I love you, too, Jacob.” He lifted the tired, sobbing teen into his arms. “Let’s go back home?”

Jake smiled. Only Edward could treat him like this, carry him as if he were a child again needing comfort. Well, comfort he did need. And of course only Edward could carry him, for he was twice the size of a normal teenager his age.

All he could think about was sleep, yet, when they got back home and into bed, Jacob smelt nothing but sex and suddenly needed release and Edward inside of him, or perhaps himself inside Edward.

“Not a chance,” growled said vampire at hearing the thought. “I want to finish, and then, maybe if I feel like it, tomorrow you can take me.”

Jacob laughed. But it was cut short when a tongue was shoved in his mouth. He moaned.

_God damn, I love him._

**Author's Note:**

> SooooooOOOOoooOooOOO..... Yeah!!?? :) Nahw?!?!


End file.
